No corras hacia la noche
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Loki es un hombre de palabra. Al menos, hasta donde se puede.


Quizá en algún momento, se equivocaron.

¿Pero cuál habría sido aquel error crucial? ¿Cuándo se suscitó?

¿Si el tiempo pudiera ser controlado, podrían evitar el desenlace en el que ahora vivían? ¿Sabrían dónde cambiar los hechos?

¿O volverían a cometer las mismas acciones?

_Hermano…_

* * *

Hay cosas que se pierden conforme uno va sintiendo el peso de los años (por más fuerte y poderoso que se sea) sobre sus hombros. Probablemente la inocencia sea la cualidad principal que se posee al inicio de una vida, pero que no dura más allá de las dos primeras décadas de existencia (y eso, hablando de manera muy exagerada).

El color blanco es el más fácil de ensuciar.

O de pintar, ¿por qué no verlo desde otro ángulo?

Sin embargo… trae consigo responsabilidad sobre los actos.

Sobre los sentimientos.

¿Es realmente algo prohibido amar a un pariente… más allá del acto fraternal?

Pero existe el deseo. El anhelo por marcar una piel para mostrar al mundo a quién pertenece esa persona, que se ve constantemente reprimido por lo que la sociedad dicta.

_¿Y si no tuviésemos relación sanguínea alguna? ¿Podría…?_

* * *

Las palabras resonaban en su mente con fuerza, repitiéndose como en un eco. Tronaban como los compases de un tambor… No, momento. Esos eran los latidos del corazón que amenazaban con poner todo su cuerpo a temblar. Y la respiración… parecían que el alma y la esperanza se esfumaban conforme se exhalaba el escaso dióxido de carbono que se formaba tras el ingreso de mínimas cantidades de oxígeno.

– _No somos hermanos, Thor._ – Eran las palabras que casi había escupido en un triste intento de terminar con las mentiras que rodeaban toda su existencia. Había revelado la última verdad, que hablaba sobre un único inicio: El suyo. Y con ello, negaba los lazos familiares que siempre se había esforzado por proteger, tras una inocente barrera plagada de travesuras y frases sarcásticas.

Bien, ya estaba. ¿Qué más quedaba por perder? Respeto, confianza, credibilidad… Todo eso se había escapado de sus dedos como si de agua se hubiera tratado. Su ser más preciado, su madre, ya no se encontraba más a su lado… Y su padre no deseaba verle ni en pintura.

Sólo estaba Thor… y ahora, rompía con el único y falso vínculo que los unía: Una ilusoria fraternidad.

¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con esa posibilidad? ¿Con que sus sentimientos no fueran algo prohibido e irreprochable? Entonces… ¿por qué ahora que ese deseo oculto durante tanto tiempo se había vuelto una realidad tangible sólo sentía la necesidad de llorar?

Gracias a Odín que sabía mentir.

Por más que deseara besar el punto donde el cuello y el rostro se unían para sentir la áspera y, paradójicamente, suave barba rubia frotando contra sus mejillas, debía ocultar sus intenciones tras una sonrisa burlona que no dejaba de fantasear con la sensación de la piel ajena.

– Paremos con este juego, Thor. No significas nada para mí. – Como siempre, una mentira perfecta. Algo que nadie podría ser capaz de desmentir.

O eso se suponía.

* * *

_Definitivamente, esto me supera._

No lo había visto venir. Para nada. Esperaba reclamos, golpes. Quizá incluso lágrimas que fácilmente podrían haber salido de los ojos de su inocente hermano.

Pero sin duda, no había podido concebir que él le obligaría a demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Y menos de esa forma.

_Se supone que el bromista soy yo._

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final terminó accediendo a pasar toda una noche en Midgard acompañando a Thor (_¿Pero por qué de noche?)_, con la promesa de permanecer "cercano a los hombres"… Lo que implicaba no escapar, hacer travesuras o usar cualquier tipo de 'magia'.

…Cosa que planeaba quebrantar apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

_Una última traición._

Hablando de manera sincera, no quería tener que recurrir a ello. De ser posible, quería limitarse a disfrutar ese día con todo lo que pudiera, pero comprendía muy bien que era necesario.

_Aunque no seamos hermanos, seguimos siendo hombres._

Alzó la mirada al cielo oscuro que reinaba en Midgard. Pese a la hora, aún podía sentirse bastante calidez en el ambiente, y por alguna razón eso había impulsado a diversas parejas jóvenes para salir juntos y disfrutar de los suaves rayos de la luna. Risas, conversaciones alegres. Abrazos, besos. Manos que parecían hechas para permanecer siempre juntas.

Por alguna razón, combinado con el encantador azul que sólo puede verse unos minutos antes del anochecer… Resultaba un cuadro perfecto. Digno de preservarse eternamente en lo que los humanos llamaban "museos".

Se sentía sumamente fuera de lugar en medio de esa atmósfera tan cargada de romanticismo y esperanzas para el futuro. No encajaba: él no podía ni siquiera darse el lujo de fantasear con cosas que sólo le harían daño cuando no se volvieran realidad. Por eso desechaba esas ilusiones con serenidad, fingiendo que estas jamás habían intentado manifestarse. Ser un experto en la creación de máscaras era una bendición, aunque eso significase que la única verdad tangible para él es que no existía nada parecido a la "realidad".

Una gran simulación que había aceptado transformar en un simulacro.

No podía sentarse en ninguna de las rudimentarias bancas hechas de madera que se encontraban desperdigadas por el diminuto pero hermoso parque (_Vaya, este sitio no está tan mal._) iluminado suavemente por faroles que desperdigaban rayos cálidos de luz, donde había acordado verse con Thor. Se sentía inquieto, y sólo se balanceaba sobre sus propios pies hacia delante y hacia atrás y…

Un momento. ¿Por qué no mejor habían llegado juntos? ¿Por qué había accedido a partir desde distintos momentos?

Se podría haber ahorrado el pequeño tormento de ser quien esperaba al ot-…

– ¡Loki! – Una voz a la distancia que podría reconocer entre las voces de todos los mortales que poblaban aquella dimensión, la siguiente, y cualquiera que llegase a existir. Suave, ronca. Familiar, y sumamente dulce.

Voltear y verlo caminar apresurado hasta donde el estaba, como si nada ocurriera, como si los pasados días jamás hubiesen ocurrido, como…

Como si siguiesen en aquella época en que todo era sencillo e inocente.

Dolor. Alegría. Punzada de _algo_ que era combinación de muchas cosas y simplemente se agarrotaba en la garganta y el corazón.

¿Por qué los momentos más felices son los que menos duran? Si tan sólo pudiese conservar aquella imagen de Thor sonriente, avergonzado un poco, con el cabello y la respiración alborotados totalmente y reluciendo más que el astro rey de aquel lugar.

_No digas mi nombre de esa forma._

– Si vas a tardar tanto en llegar, no hagas citas en primer lugar. – Sonrisa burlona. Tono sarcástico. Desdén que ocultaría sus sentimientos.

– Lo siento her…-Loki. – Quizá el que se hubiese corregido a medio camino fue el golpe fatal para el aludido. Fue peor cuando pudo notar cómo los puños del más alto se cerraban con fuerza, como reprimiéndose.

– Si vas a disculparte, no te tardes tanto. – Susurró simplemente, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Inmediatamente escuchó los pasos del rubio, que rápidamente fue tras él, caminando a su altura pronto.

* * *

La cena… Bueno, tenía que reconocerlo. Para ser comida terrestre, había estado bastante buena, no podía negarlo. Aunque hubiese tenido que aguantar silencios incómodos la mayor parte del tiempo: Sus habituales bromas no parecían causar reacción alguna al portador del trueno.

Más importante, una duda le asaltaba de vez en cuando: _¿Cómo carajos Thor tiene dinero para pagar aquí?_

Un total misterio.

Ahora, una caminata silenciosa. La luna seguía avanzando por el cielo, indicando que las horas seguían pasando, pero él no se incomodaba por ello.

Es más, preferiría estar más tiempo así.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían dejado atrás el bullicio de la ciudad y se habían adentrado en callejuelas antiguas, como sacadas de otra época. El silencio más allá de sus solitarias pisadas era roto por el cantar de animales nocturnos que jamás había escuchado, pero que le resultaban sumamente bellos.

La noche era encantadora.

Se había adelantado un poco: No quería ver la espalda de Thor alejarse de él, pero le resultaba difícil mantener la compostura cuando caminaban a la par.

Sabía que debía disfrutar al menos esas horas de consideración que tenía, pero enfrentar la realidad de la inminente partida le destrozaba internamente.

El cansancio hizo aparición sin previo aviso. Se detuvo, sorprendido de los jadeos que comenzaban a salir de su boca (_Vaya, los cuerpos humanos son un fastidio._) cuando unas luces a la periferia de su visión le desconcertaron, provocando que volviera la cabeza en dirección al misterioso brillo.

_Por Odín._

Habían llegado a lo alto de una pequeña cuesta, al parecer. Porque a lo lejos y hacia abajo podían verse las luces de la ciudad donde hasta un rato atrás habían caminado y cenado juntos. Y refulgían con suavidad, hermosamente. Era algo impresionante; como si un millón de joyas se hubiesen aglomerado en una melancólica danza.

– Vaya… – Aquella palabra sonó como un suspiro. Más honesta de lo que debería haber sido. No tenía fuerzas para bromear: se encontraba superado por aquel bello y a la vez simple paisaje.

_El tiempo podría detenerse aquí._

Sintió ganas de bailar. De cantar, aunque no conociera las expresiones artísticas de ese mundo. Pero quería hacerlo. Bailar y cantar hasta que sus pies no pudiesen más y su garganta se inundara en sollozos.

¿Por qué la tristeza se aferraba a su cuerpo y alma con tanta fuerza? Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de esas últimas horas inmerecidas. Apenas comenzaba a olvidar las causas que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto, y la culpabilidad le azotaba nuevamente.

_De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haberte amado, Thor._

– … – Un susurro le llegó por detrás justo cuando comenzaba a recuperar la compostura, pero el viento se había llevado las palabras consigo. Diose la vuelta para preguntar por las frases que no pudo alcanzar, cuando unos fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, que ahora sentía frágil.

– Espera, Thor. – Intentó quitarse, zafarse de algún modo, pero la fuerza del otro le superaba. _¿Siempre ha sido así? _– ¡Que no somos hermanos, joder! – No podía seguir manteniendo su fachada despreocupada. Eso iba más allá de los límites, le desestabilizaba por completo y amenazaba con quebrarlo definitivamente. – ¡Suéltame!

– …vayas.

– ¿Qué mierda dices? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que haces! – Un empujón certero, y pudo librarse de su captor, poniendo inmediato distancia entre los dos.

Sólo rogaba porque este no se hubiera dado cuenta de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

– ¡No te vayas! – Un rugido desesperado, destrozado, sacudió los oídos de Loki. No esperaba aquellas palabras, definitivamente no lo hacía. Y menos aquel tono: ¿No debería ser el único a punto de resquebrajarse bajo el recuerdo del ayer?

_A menos que…_

– ¡Que no somos hermanos, maldita sea! – Ahora sí. Adiós fachada. Las lágrimas, el enojo, la desesperación, la culpa. Todo salió a borbotones, enronqueciendo y enrojeciendo su voz hasta el punto que no parecía la suya propia. – ¡Deja de aferrarte a una estúpida mentira y abre los ojos de una maldita vez! ¡No fuimos, no somos y nunca seremos nada!

– ¡Esos días existieron! ¡Tu sonrisa lo hizo, y también el amor que tengo por ti!

– ¡Ese amor fraternal fue impuesto! ¡No tenías más opción que querer al único hermano que se suponía tenías!

– ¡Nunca te vi como hermano, maldita sea! – _Un momento. ¿Qué? _Seguramente la confusión fue evidente en el rostro del moreno, porque el otro aprovechó aquel breve instante de duda para acercarse con paso firme y apresurado al desconcertado travieso y apresar sus hombros entre sus enormes manazas.

_Enormes y cálidas._

– ¿Qué mierda… estás diciendo… Thor…? – La voz le temblaba. Las piernas también, ya ni se diga todo su cuerpo. Seguro estaba soñando. No podía explicarse de otra forma. Porque nunca antes, ni en sus fantasías más locas, había imaginado que escucharía esas palabras. Pudo sentir una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla derecha, pero ni siquiera pudo alzar una mano para secarla.

Los cabellos de Thor se encargaron de ello cuando este se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza nuevamente.

– Que nunca te amé como se deben amar a los hermanos, Loki. Pero te amé. Lo hice… no, lo sigo haciendo, aunque sea considerado como un pecado mortal. – Los brazos que tanto amaba se ciñeron más alrededor de su figura, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de alzar los suyos propios y corresponder. – Por eso, no me dejes, ahora que finalmente sólo eres el hombre al que amo. – Esas últimas palabras llegaron a oídos del más bajo con tanta dulzura, sinceridad y fortaleza que sólo pudo estremecerse y quedarse ahí de pie, inhalando la fragancia que superaba al perfume más exquisito de entre todos los mundos conocidos y por conocer.

Si se dejaba llevar…

Alzó los brazos, y se aferró a Thor con una fuerza de la que nunca se habría creído capaz. En respuesta, el de ojos inocentes levantó la mirada antes de posar sus labios sobre los ajenos.

_Ah. _La barba, suave y cariñosa ahí donde rozaba contra su piel. Los labios, tal y como los había imaginado… un poco secos, pero sumamente cálidos y gentiles.

Tanto, que realmente le daban ganas de llorar.

* * *

La mañana llegó, y Loki habría preferido que jamás lo hiciera. Los sonidos que se colaban a través de las ventanas del pequeño cuarto donde finalmente se habían transformado en un solo ser.

Daba gracias por haber sido el primero en levantarse.

Miró a su acompañante, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, y no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar los cabellos más relucientes que el sol y el oro, juntos.

Pero debía tener cuidado para que las lágrimas que ahora se derramaban en cascada por sus ojos no despertaran a quien había sido su hermano en otra vida.

Un beso rápido a los labios semi-abiertos que roncaban suavemente. Una sonrisa entre sueños, y un adiós que nunca sería oído.

Sabía cómo se vería visto ese último acto: Traición. Y de las peores.

Pero no importaba.

Ese era su objetivo desde el principio, ¿no?

_Adiós, ayer._

* * *

**_Notas:_** Ahaha, no me maten -se suicida-. Me gustan los finales no tan felices... aunque me hacen llorar. Mucho. Y eso que yo los escribo. Pero no me disculpo por eso... (I regret nothing!) sino porque creo que quedó confuso y ambiguo. La verdad es que quería incluir muchas cosas más, pero solita me revuelvo y pues... terminó así. Aunque si hubiese escrito todo lo que pensaba, estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas ahorita... Me proyecté demasiado.

También, si los personajes no se parecen tanto a como son originalmente, me disculpo... ¡Lo siento de verdad!

Pero si alguien lo disfruta... Bueno, me doy por bien servida.

Doy un agradecimiento al gran hombre que me dio la idea de la noche. Perdón porque tu idea se haya reducido a estas pobres y míseras líneas (por el yaoi no me disculparé. ¡Jamás!) -se mata-.


End file.
